


Speaking in Whispers

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early morning hours, Fran and Penelo speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Whispers

Penelo pressed her face against Fran’s collarbone, a sleepy little murmur escaping her lips. “Fran?” she whispered. “What time is it?”

Instantly, long nailed fingers ran through Penelo’s hair and a low, sibilant voice murmured, “Hush. It is still early, golden one.” Full lips pressed against Penelo’s forehead and she smiled, snuggling closer against Fran. She was quiet for a moment before jerking away, sitting up in bed, holding the blanket to her bare breasts.

The other bed was empty, the sheets smooth, as if no one had slept there. Penelo turned a confused gaze back to Fran. “Where’s Balthier?” she asked in a hushed tone.

Fran smiled and tugged Penelo back down, curling her arms around her waist and holding her close. “He spent the night elsewhere,” she said, continued her stroking of Penelo’s hair and back. “You need not worry for your virtue.” There was wry amusement in her voice and Penelo giggled, ducking her head against Fran’s shoulder.

“Is it very early?” Penelo asked, curling one leg over both of Fran’s, toes playing along her calf.

Fran smiled and rolled until Penelo was pinned beneath her. Her long, white hair fell around her head like a curtain when she leaned down and murmured against Penelo’s lips, “It is still early enough.”


End file.
